


Where I Belong

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-25
Updated: 2002-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Where I Belong

### Where I Belong

#### by scully_16_us

From: "scully16us" <Scully16> Date: Tuesday, May 28, 2002 9:02 PM 

* * *

Where I Belong 

I watch her sleep some times. She's so beautiful when she lets her walls down, when she's vulnerable. It took me months to get in those walls, for her to trust herself and me enough to fall in love. I think it must be hard for her, after all she has been through, to give her heart away and hope that it won't be broken once again. I know she thinks about Mulder still, but I guess he will always be a part of her and of the son that she gave away. 

"Monica?" she whispers 

"Hmm?" 

"What are you doing up?" 

"Watching you, thinking." 

"What about?" She opens her eyes and runs her fingers through my hair. 

"About us" 

Dana sits up on the bed, putting on arm over my waist and leaning down so close that her hair tickles my nose. "Honey, I love you, what more is there to think about?" 

I think that was all I needed to hear, her eyes said the rest, even in the scarce light of the moon I could see the sincerity of her words. 

"Nothing, nothing else." 

Her lips descended hungrily on mine, and I surrender completely to her touch. She pulls me into a sitting position and in one graceful motion lifts my t-shirt over my head. Her fingers brush lightly over my breasts and I gasp at the sensation. Her mouth finds it way to my already erect nipples and I gasp as I feel the heat of her mouth. 

"Dana.I." what I need I cannot say. 

"Shhhh.." she places a finger over my lips, "I know" 

She trails kisses down my stomach as her fingers pull off my panties. I lay down and arch my back to assist her. She is so gentle, so full of love. I feel like crying at the serenity. Her mouth works magic and I fall so easily off the edge. 

She holds me as a drift off to sleep and it is in this moment that I know where I belong, here in her arms forever. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to scully_16_us


End file.
